


That Particular Half An Hour

by L_C_Weary



Series: Loan's Captive Prince Month [14]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Author Can't Take Anything Seriously, Clothing, Drunkenness, Laces, M/M, The Veretian Foreplay™, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_C_Weary/pseuds/L_C_Weary
Summary: Damen was struggling with unlacing Laurent, while being a bit tipsy.(10-Year Anniversary Captive Prince Month, Day 14, Prompt: Complex)





	That Particular Half An Hour

**Author's Note:**

> So, you remember: "The methodical ritual of unlacing made Damen wonder, scornfully, if Veretian lovers suspended their passion for a half hour in order to disrobe."

He could have seen it coming. When he already fumbled with opening a door, it was not a surprise he struggled with undressing Laurent. His lover, now husband, was sprawled out on the white sheets of their enormous bed. Damen was supporting his weight only on his knees at the sides of Laurent so he would not crush him as he took place on his lap, trying, focusing hard on undoing the laces on Laurent's arm.

It was those horrible laces. He couldn't quite handle his shaking hands, his chest was bubbly with laughter and the griva Makedon made all of them drink never helped anything. It was truly heroic how much Laurent bore in order to be friends with the commander, thought it was obvious they got to like each other. Makedon expressed a strange, almost protective kind of fondness of Laurent, while Laurent kept the Akielon as one of his adviser on matters not limited to politics. Considering politics Makedon's answers were still aggression, most of the time.

"You are doing it wrong," said Laurent, honeyed voice in the dimness of the room way too patient for the situation at hand. Damen ignored the fact he drank himself over the limit of performing serious lovemaking. He handled his drink well, but the griva made soldiers crumble and fall. It was acceptable to be a bit off balance.

"Shut up," he said determined, brows furrowed like it made a difference. Laurent laughed, soft and pure, it made Damen stop, just to look at him. Truly look at his husband. They got married, it really happened. He needed to get used to it. Change never felt this sweet before.

The laces did infuriate him more. He was starting to lose his depth perception looking at the tangled string that slowly, with agonizing speed, started to loosen on Laurent's extended arm.

"It would not be happening, if you wouldn't wear this ridiculous clothing," he murmured ignoring how Laurent started to shake with laughter. That did not made it easier to pry any clothing off of him.

"You brute," Laurent said affectionately, sitting up and pulling his arm away. Damen could only blink as Laurent loosened the laces effortlessly. It was not fair. He took revenge of Laurent's judging gaze by placing bruising kisses to Laurent's neck, to the small part that was revealed under those prudish Veretian wedding jacket. A jacket. At a party. It was beyond understanding.

Damen basically taking up the space where Laurent could undress himself in, had to do the unlacing with hands trapped between them. He was still faster, Damen had to admit. He did sabotage him with soft nuzzling and empty promises of how he would make love to him. He felt like he only had energy to kiss Laurent into dreams.

"See?" asked Laurent after some time, pushing Damen away. He did undo the laces on his other arm far quicker with no husband pushed flush against him. When he started to get rid of the jacket all together Damen did participate in getting the stupid Veretian stuff on the floor as fast as it was possible.

"Barbarian," placed Laurent a kiss in the corner of his mouth. "It did not take days, you see?" he asked playfully, hands shifting under Damen's more Akielon clothing, the chiton with Veretian decoration. With the exception of cold weather he would never, under any circumstance, wear Veretian clothing ever again.

"Just half an hour," he mumbled pushing Laurent flat again, following him with his body as he kissed his husband.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [tumblr](http://answermywearyquery.tumblr.com/).)


End file.
